This invention relates generally to the field of optical fibers and more specifically to a means for joining optical fibers. There has been very recently a great deal of interest shown in the field of fiber optics. With the constant desire to reduce size and weight while increasing capacities, the optical fiber appears to be the solution in a great many instances. In the field of communications and data processing, the optical fiber has the added advantages of conserving raw materials of copper and aluminum as well as eliminating such undesirable features of bundled wires, such as "cross talk".
Fiber optics however cannot be handled in a conventional manner as one would electrical wiring. The use of conventional connectors, mounting blocks and splicing devices do not apply in this art. Optical fibers carry light at a high modulated frequency within the fiber and as a result, the fibers must be connected end-to-end. This allows the light to travel on a continuous path without interruption from source to use.
Difficulty has arisen where these fibers, approximately 0.01 mm in diameter or 1/10th the diameter of a human hair must be coupled. In the setting of a manufacturing installation, the difficulties can be resolved and the processes continued. However, where optical fibers are required to be coupled in the field, the process can be difficult and nearly impossible in some situations. For example, many cities are beginning to install fiber optical telephone systems. These systems still require telephone installers and repairmen to couple (splice) defective or broken cables. This will continue to take place in manholes beneath the city streets or on the top of telephone poles at night during raging snow and rain storms.
Therefore, the processes and equipment utilized to connect fibers during the manufacturing process would not apply to field operations, particularly those taking place under adverse conditions.
The instant invention provides a simple low cost means for coupling optical fibers in a highly efficient manner, solving the problems of currently existing devices.